


The Westermarck Effect

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble and a Half, Dreamwidth, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: The shit Ajay says when he and Pagan are about to fuck for the first time.
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fandom Stocking - 2014





	The Westermarck Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel/gifts).



"Show me how much you loved my mother," Ajay panted between Pagan's hungry kisses.

Pagan hesitated. "Shit, and people think I'm fucked up." He devoured Ajay's lips once more.

"Mmf, no," Ajay struggled out of the kiss. "I've taken everything you've told me about you and my mother on a shitton of faith. If you're going to foist this hellhole on me, I need some tangible proof of how much you cared about her."

Pagan stifled a bitter retort about Lakshamana. Now wasn't the time. He was about to get laid, for Christ's sake. Yeah, it was fucked up—Ishwari's son, the little boy he wanted to be a father to all those years ago—but one look into his eyes, Ishwari's eyes, and Pagan was a goner. He could definitely show the boy a fucking magical time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/532847.html?thread=9640047#cmt9640047). Found it in my Google Docs, decided to repost it, only found the original link because I really need to clean out my email archive /o\


End file.
